August 14, 2012 – Best Friends Day
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 2012 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series, also known as the 'Wacky Holiday Series'. AU World has Buffy being an old friend of Blair Warner's.


**August 14, 2012 – ****Best Friends Day**

Summary: **Part of the 2012 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series, also known as the 'Wacky Holiday Series'. AU World has Buffy being an old friend of Blair Warner's.

Challenge: for the livejournal 2012 August Fic-a-Day Challenge.

Warning: none.

Timeline: post-season 1 for BtVS; post-season 3 for TFoL, but change the dates so they line up.

A/N: Split the difference for the airdates so it's sometime in the late 80s (after VCRs became semi-popular).

Disclaimer: BtVS/AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. The Facts of Life characters belong to Dick Clair, Jenna McMahon, Columbia Pictures Television and Sony Pictures Television. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**Eastland School for Girls**

"Mrs. Garrett, Blair is driving us nuts _again_!" Jo grumbled to their dorm mother on behalf of herself, Tootie and Natalie.

The older woman's eyebrow arched as she half-listened to the familiar complaint. "Oh, what has she done this time?" she asked absent-mindedly while preparing breakfast for the students.

Jo obviously was trying to stay calm – which for her was a pretty good accomplishment – as she explained, "Okay, you know that her friend from California is coming to visit, right?"

"Yes, I recall that Buffy Summers, the most _wonderful_ friend Blair had at Camp Rockefeller, is spending a few days with us while her father goes to a few meetings in New York," Mrs. Garrett replied, drawing out the word 'wonderful' like Blair did whenever Buffy's name came up in conversation.

"I think I'm gonna have to kill this Buffy person when she gets here," Jo huffed. "If she's as big of a pain that Blair is making her seem like, I'm just gonna have to kill her!"

"Jo, is it really necessary to threaten somebody you haven't met?" the dorm mother chided.

Natalie nodded in agreement with Jo, "Yes, I think it might be, Mrs. Garrett. Blair is having us clean the springs on the bed frames!"

"And wash the soap!" Tootie added. "Who washes _soap_?!"

Mrs. Garrett felt the urge to burst out laughing. Of all the strange things Blair had done, this had to be one of the most amusing to her.

Just then, Blair came into the kitchen and said, "Oh, there you are, Mrs. Garrett! Buffy's arriving today and I was wondering if anyone has cleaned the roof lately? And what about the sidewalks?"

"The sidewalks and roof are just fine, Blair," Mrs. Garrett assured her.

"But Buffy-" Blair started to protest.

"Girls, why don't you leave me and Blair alone?" Mrs. Garrett half-suggested/half-ordered. When she alone with the young heiress, she inquired kindly, "Now, Blair…why are you so worked up about your friend's visit?"

"I'm afraid she doesn't like me anymore," Blair confessed sadly, showing a rare, vulnerable side of her. "For the past year or so, she hasn't gushed about boys or clothes in her letters. And that's another thing…she hasn't written me as much this year!"

Taking pity on the girl who so often seemed arrogant and brash to people, Mrs. Garrett said, "Didn't you tell me that her parents just got a divorce _and_ she had to change schools during the middle of the year?" Blair nodded weakly. "That probably explains it then; she's just overwhelmed at the changes in her life."

"You really think so?" Blair asked, hope springing to life in her eyes.

"Of course," Mrs. Garrett declared confidently. "She wouldn't be coming here if she didn't still like you, now would she?"

"I suppose not," Blair replied, but still looked apprehensive.

"Now, you just relax and don't worry about a thing. If you keep pushing the other girls to do silly tasks, I don't think you'll like the way they respond," the kind woman warned.

* * *

**That afternoon…**

A few hours later, Jo saw a blonde that could only be Blair's friend. The fashionable way the girl was dressed and her hair and make-up screamed 'princess' to the street-wise Bronx girl. The only thing that defied that image was the duffel bag slung over the girl's shoulder. That was something more like Jo would carry than Blair.

"Hey," the blonde called out in greeting. "Would you happen to know where Blair Warner stays?"

Mentally preparing herself for the worst, Jo introduced herself, holding out a hand to shake, "Yeah, I'm one of her roommates. Name's Jo Polniaczek."

Buffy took the offered hand, careful not to squeeze too hard. "Nice to meet you, Jo. I'm Buffy Summers. I've heard a lot about you from Blair, but I highly doubt most of it could be true," she teased, smiling to show she was kidding.

Jo teased right back, "You have a sense of humor? How can you be friends with Blair then? I thought all you rich types had it sucked out or something."

"My family just missed the wealth requirement for that," Buffy quipped.

"You know…you aren't so bad for one of Blair's friends," Jo pronounced, giving Buffy a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Thanks…I guess. Hey, do you want to help me set up a surprise for Blair?" Buffy asked.

Narrowing her eyes and wondering if she spoke too soon, Jo replied warily, "What kind of surprise?"

"You know the local places to eat and stuff, right? Well, I was thinking about ordering pizza for us and your roommates so we could stay up and have a slumber party. I also need to find some Bollywood videos."

Jo looked confused at the term. "Bollywood?"

"Movies from India; my friends from Sunnydale turned me onto them. We love making up our own dialogue for the movies," Buffy explained with more enthusiasm than she had felt since the night the Master- well, for a while.

"Do you have any objections to riding on a motorcycle?" Jo checked. Otherwise they'd have to find a different way into town.

Buffy's face lit up in a smile. "Seriously? You have a motorcycle? That's so cool!"

Now Jo _knew_ that Blair's friend wasn't a typical stuck-up, country club princess-type.

"So is there a special reason why you want to go to all this trouble?" Jo asked.

Shrugging, Buffy decided to make up a reason, "I'm declaring today, June 8th, 'Best Friends Day', and whether that refers to me and Blair or you guys and Blair or both, we need to celebrate. What better way to celebrate than junk food and movies?"

* * *

A/N: I needed the name of a camp that I thought Blair would go to, hence the name Rockefeller.


End file.
